Moments in Melodies
by panini999
Summary: Song-based moments about our favorite characters. Used to be my personal, random writing session with my iPod.
1. Someone Wake Me Up

**_Disclaimer: _No ownership. _AT ALL. _Just clearing that up for ya...**

Hey people. :]

The only reason I posted this was because I was curious on what the readers (_i.e. you_) would say/think. Because, originally, this was my private challenge/venting fic, where I'd come home, put my iPod on shuffle (or just pick a song I felt like listening 2), then see if I could make a story based off of the song. I did some for other books, (I hav like 7 already typed =D) but most were for Percy Jackson. Becuz it's my favorite, non-vampire series. X}

If I do continue this then I hope to get at least 20 or 25 song-ments (song based moments).

And to fans from my other story: DON'T WORRY. Moonlit Mist (Night World) is going on fine. Almost 3,000 words already ^_^… not a lot but not bad right? (*this is where you say:_right_*)

So there. Long Author's Note over. I'll stop bothering u now. :)**

* * *

**

**Someone Wake Me Up

* * *

**

There was nothing more frustrating than a beautiful nightmare. One that kept coming back and back to haunt you every night. One that always had you waking up confused; not knowing what it is you're supposed to feel. Scared, because you didn't know what it meant? Blessed, because you got to see it again? Or maybe even annoyed, because you really needed your sleep?

Sometimes, Sally Jackson just wanted it all to stop.

She wanted peace of mind. She wanted to be free from anguish and turmoil, to live in a world where vices didn't completely overrule virtues.

But most of all, Sally wanted a life free of tough decisions, because that seemed to be the only thing she ever did. That, and then regret them.

But…

There wasn't a thing she could do about it. Her cards were dealt. Choices were already made. Nothing could be changed.

Like that plane crash incident, when her parents left the world and her. After that, and ever since her first sighting through the Mist, Sally's life had felt like a dream.

And then every night, that dream would turn into a nightmare. Whether a beautiful one or not, Sally had no control over it. Absolutely none.

That was why tonight, her imagination took a turn for the worse.

Tonight, Sally dreamt about that day in Montauk Beach.

She could see it again, no need to close her eyes or revisit dreamland to imagine it, she already _was._ She wasn't staring at the white, popcorn ceiling of her apartment; she was looking at the serenity of an aquamarine beach, rejoicing at the energy the radiant sun and balmy weather were supplying her. She wasn't hearing the pitter patter of rats making their way behind the walls of her one-bedroom apartment building—no, that was the soft crashing of the waves against rock outcrops. Salty sea air engulfed her senses and played with her hair, warm grains of sand itched up her toes… and a surfer with a suspicious-looking triton was glancing at her.

Sally blinked.

And she was back. Back in her bed, back in New York City, New York. Back in reality.

Great. Now she was _day_dreaming too. She shouldn't have woken up in the first place.

Head feeling like jelly, breathing more than a little shallow, Sally laid shaking hands on her protruding, 7-month belly. She always did that, it was routine. Her only way of making sure she wasn't crazy.

And then… Sally felt a faint, strange thump underneath her palm.

A kick.

The baby _kicked._

Her fingers stopped tracing random figures on her stomach. Her breathing stopped for no more than two seconds, and her entire being was screaming with something like—what? Fear for the task of parenthood ahead? Bliss, for the satisfactory feeling of giving life? Or maybe irritation, for the two more months left before she could see what will become of her not-yet born child?

And yet, no matter the many contradicting feelings were inside her system, happiness or apprehension, nervousness or joy, there was one sentence that rang true in her head.

_It was worth it._

That little bundle of life inside her, the little, living gift that reminded her of what had transpired and who she was, was _worth it_.

The one thing in her life that she didn't regret.

There was nothing she could have done to change this outcome. Nothing she _wanted_ to have done differently.

After all, there was nothing more riveting than a beautiful nightmare. And if Sally Jackson's life really were a dream, she wasn't planning on waking up any time soon.

* * *

_It feel's just like I'm going crazy;_

_I guess we won't be making up,_

_And now that even you can't save me,_

_Will someone wake me up (someone wake me up)?

* * *

_

_**Song I listened to:**__ Someone Wake Me Up __**by:**__ The Veronicas

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **_Threw in a bit of the song there for you. =} both because I thought this was short (don't even think the story itself reaches a 1,000) & because I lurve the song XD.

And Reviews would be nice, request a song in a Review too if you wish, it'd be great to hear new music 8]


	2. What's Love Got To Do With It

**_Disclaimer: _No ownership. _AT ALL. _Just clearing that up for ya...**

Hey people. :]

The only reason I posted this was because I was curious on what the readers (_i.e. you_) would say/think. Because, originally, this was my private challenge/venting fic, where I'd come home, put my iPod on shuffle (or just pick a song I felt like listening 2), then see if I could make a story based off of the song. I did some for other books, (I hav like 7 already typed =D) but most were for Percy Jackson. Becuz it's my favorite, non-vampire series. X}

If I do continue this then I hope to get at least 20 or 25 song-ments (song based moments).

And to fans from my other story: DON'T WORRY. Moonlit Mist (Night World) is going on fine. Almost 3,000 words already ^_^… not a lot but not bad right? (*this is where you say:_right_*)

So there. Long Author's Note over. I'll stop bothering u now. :)**

* * *

**

**Someone Wake Me Up

* * *

**

There was nothing more frustrating than a beautiful nightmare. One that kept coming back and back to haunt you every night. One that always had you waking up confused; not knowing what it is you're supposed to feel. Scared, because you didn't know what it meant? Blessed, because you got to see it again? Or maybe even annoyed, because you really needed your sleep?

Sometimes, Sally Jackson just wanted it all to stop.

She wanted peace of mind. She wanted to be free from anguish and turmoil, to live in a world where vices didn't completely overrule virtues.

But most of all, Sally wanted a life free of tough decisions, because that seemed to be the only thing she ever did. That, and then regret them.

But…

There wasn't a thing she could do about it. Her cards were dealt. Choices were already made. Nothing could be changed.

Like that plane crash incident, when her parents left the world and her. After that, and ever since her first sighting through the Mist, Sally's life had felt like a dream.

And then every night, that dream would turn into a nightmare. Whether a beautiful one or not, Sally had no control over it. Absolutely none.

That was why tonight, her imagination took a turn for the worse.

Tonight, Sally dreamt about that day in Montauk Beach.

She could see it again, no need to close her eyes or revisit dreamland to imagine it, she already _was._ She wasn't staring at the white, popcorn ceiling of her apartment; she was looking at the serenity of an aquamarine beach, rejoicing at the energy the radiant sun and balmy weather were supplying her. She wasn't hearing the pitter patter of rats making their way behind the walls of her one-bedroom apartment building—no, that was the soft crashing of the waves against rock outcrops. Salty sea air engulfed her senses and played with her hair, warm grains of sand itched up her toes… and a surfer with a suspicious-looking triton was glancing at her.

Sally blinked.

And she was back. Back in her bed, back in New York City, New York. Back in reality.

Great. Now she was _day_dreaming too. She shouldn't have woken up in the first place.

Head feeling like jelly, breathing more than a little shallow, Sally laid shaking hands on her protruding, 7-month belly. She always did that, it was routine. Her only way of making sure she wasn't crazy.

And then… Sally felt a faint, strange thump underneath her palm.

A kick.

The baby _kicked._

Her fingers stopped tracing random figures on her stomach. Her breathing stopped for no more than two seconds, and her entire being was screaming with something like—what? Fear for the task of parenthood ahead? Bliss, for the satisfactory feeling of giving life? Or maybe irritation, for the two more months left before she could see what will become of her not-yet born child?

And yet, no matter the many contradicting feelings were inside her system, happiness or apprehension, nervousness or joy, there was one sentence that rang true in her head.

_It was worth it._

That little bundle of life inside her, the little, living gift that reminded her of what had transpired and who she was, was _worth it_.

The one thing in her life that she didn't regret.

There was nothing she could have done to change this outcome. Nothing she _wanted_ to have done differently.

After all, there was nothing more riveting than a beautiful nightmare. And if Sally Jackson's life really were a dream, she wasn't planning on waking up any time soon.

* * *

_It feel's just like I'm going crazy;_

_I guess we won't be making up,_

_And now that even you can't save me,_

_Will someone wake me up (someone wake me up)?

* * *

_

_**Song I listened to:**__ Someone Wake Me Up __**by:**__ The Veronicas

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **_Threw in a bit of the song there for you. =} both because I thought this was short (don't even think the story itself reaches a 1,000) & because I lurve the song XD.

And Reviews would be nice, request a song in a Review too if you wish, it'd be great to hear new music 8]


	3. Lucky

_**Disclaimer: **_**No ownership. AT ALL.**

**Characters- **Annabeth/Percy

**

* * *

**

**What's love got to do with it

* * *

**

Falling in love. Since the dawn of literature, falling in love had been accepted as a metaphor. A mere, four-syllable explanation to that feeling you got whenever you look at someone right in the eyes and feel… something. Something special. Some girls would kill to feel like that, or maybe to have someone feel that way about _her._

Annabeth wasn't one of those girls.

Or at the very least, she didn't _want_ to be.

There was a reason why Aphrodite was her least favorite goddess. Annabeth thought love to be fickle and uncaring. Just look at how many tragedies happened because of that one emotion. Romeo and Juliet. Cleopatra and Mark Antony. The whole of Greek Mythology.

Every tragedy Annabeth's read has had love as one of the primary culprits, a dominant reason for all of the sorrow and suicides. Anybody who has ever read one of Shakespeare's works would agree.

But love was powerful, she would give it that. It had the power to cause immense suffering, the power to cloud judgment, the power to create wars. It had the power to control humans and demigods and gods alike to do its completely irrational and poorly thought out whims. And yet people still welcomed it. They welcomed it with all their beating little hearts.

Annabeth used to think it was pathetic and overrated, albeit half-heartedly. Half-heartedly, because she was never sure about her own feelings. She didn't know what it was like to fall head over heels in love. Maybe she was one of the lucky ones.

"Annabeth?" Percy tapped her on the shoulder. "You listening, Wise Girl?"

She nods, rolls her eyes for added measure, and looks at him, looks at how the breeze messes his shaggy black hair more than it used to be. She notices how green his eyes are even when they were sitting under the heady shade of Thalia's old tree.

Percy smiled and nudged her playfully, "Oh really?"

She nods again, biting back a shamefully girly giggle.

There were flutters in her stomach but she ignored them, passing them off as chemical digestion. Her cheeks were warm and definitely rosy pink, but she blamed the heat.

He was saying something again, eyes roaming, hands motioning around him, but she wasn't paying any attention.

She was still thinking.

Love was just an emotion after all. Aphrodite had nothing on her. It was impossible to love and be wise, there was no logic, no reasoning. It had no place in a brain child like her.

Annabeth was so caught up in her mental reasoning that she didn't notice that Percy stopped talking, they were just looking at each other. Smiling.

_

* * *

Oh, what's love got to do, got to do with it_

_What's love but a secondhand emotion?_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?

* * *

_

_**Song I listened to: **__What's love got to do with it __**by:**__ Tina Turner

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **_Great song, amazing lyrics. A lot better than most of the songs we have now XP. If you haven't heard it yet I pity u :[

So I shuffled ipod & this was the song I got. ND I kno this is a short fic but I hope u liked it neway ;]

Reviews would be nice. They make me feel happy. 8D Flames accepted too. Any song/one-shot requests? I'll be happy to do them, taking an itty bitty break from my other stories. =)


	4. The Great Escape

_**Disclaimer: **_**No ownership. AT ALL.**

**Characters- **Percy/Annabeth

**Hello again. :} This one was a request from _Puffin0997 _I think anonymous. So hope u like it! 8)**

**Oh nd the other two u requested will be up soon. As soon as I find time to spare XD.

* * *

**

**Lucky

* * *

**

"Full House." Annabeth grinned as she set down the cards. Three 8's and two 3's. She won the game.

Percy cursed in ancient Greek before folding his hand. Annabeth grinned wider.

It was times like these that she truly praised her life.

The two of them just arriving back at Camp Halfblood—back home—and spending the first moments of a new beginning playing poker on the beach. Trees around them swaying, waves from the water ebbing and crashing, the great open azure sky above showing endless possibilities. And Percy looking at her with eyes that matched the gentlest ocean.

Yup, Annabeth was pretty content.

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair. The setting sun's rays had him tinged with orange.

"You win again."

Annabeth smiled. "I always do."

She always did win. Even managed to win _him_, somehow. No matter how long _that_ took her.

And in that moment, Annabeth realized something.

She was in love, totally and completely. She and Percy could talk and laugh forever, maybe even longer than that. She could tell him everything and know that he was listening and would be there for her. And maybe one day, while they were talking or laughing or just being together, Annabeth went on and fell for him. Without even realizing it. She didn't know exactly when it happened. Just that it did.

The hard part was admitting it to herself.

She had dreamt about him, thought about him whenever the ocean whispered, whenever the breeze calmly shook the trees. And when he was always with her, her throat would tighten and her stomach would go crazy; her heart would beat faster. But she was okay with it.

And she knew him. Like nobody else. Even before they officially became a _thing_. Years were spent together being themselves, just being friends. The best of. To her, that was the basis of the relationship. The icing on the cake. Because if this couple thing didn't work, she knew that they could always go back for a trip to way-back-when. Percy would still be a part of her life no matter what.

Annabeth knew she was lucky to be in love with her best friend.

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. Those green eyes shifted somehow, shielding private thoughts. But then he smiled.

"Guess this means you're paying for our next date, huh Wise Girl?"

"You only bet two dollars, Seaweed Brain."

"But if you add my other bets…"

They had played two other games. Annabeth counted in her head the pocketful of change Percy had been losing. "Five dollars."

He smiled a boyish smile and Annabeth felt her heart stutter a bit. "All right, fine. Let's play one more time."

Annabeth played along. "Any stakes?"

"If I win, you pay for the next time we go out. You win, I pay."

She cut the deck and shuffled, the cards making _whooshing _sounds as they fell into place.

He outstretched his hand. "So what do you say, Wise Girl? Want to take a risk?"

She let out a gentle sigh. He looked so eager to impress her. It was cute.

Annabeth placed the deck in the middle seat between them and met his hand with hers; not minding at all when they stayed linked a full second after they shook. "Deal."

Percy drew his five cards and so did she. They betted and played and Annabeth was thanking whoever god or goddess was listening for this moment. She lived for the moments when she could soak up everything he gave to her. Annabeth could spend hours alone just pondering how she could have ever gotten so lucky. Maybe she was a saint somewhere in a past life.

And it was funny, because Percy always said _he _was the lucky one.

_Pfft_, she thought, _he had no idea._

Luck was about as fickle as love. You never know when it was going to come by and you had no idea whether it was good for you or not. Luck was inconstant.

And yet it had managed to find her.

Annabeth smirked. "Royal Flush. In diamonds."

Percy sighed, refrained from cursing again, and looked at her. "Okay, how do you do that?"

"Hm?" She asked, one hand on her curly blonde hair, trying to stop its ruffling from a coming breeze.

"Do what?"

He gestured with his hand at the cards. "Win."

"I don't know." Annabeth smiled, her eyes were twinkling. "I guess I'm just lucky."

_

* * *

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again.

* * *

_

_**Song I listened to: **__Lucky __**by:**__ Jason Mraz/Colbie Cailat

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** _I honestly don't think this was all that good. Not as good as I wanted it to be… :[

This was done in less than an hour, so I think I listened to the song seven times before I finished this.

And _junebugbug96, _I'll get 2 ur request to, k? Sorry 4 the wait but I haven't heard the song yet… =}…

Just one more thing: this isn't just a Percy/Annabeth thing people, (even though I love em) so I could use some songs for other characters from PJO if u don't mind. X) Just REVIEW & REQUEST. The button's right down there.

Yes. Right there. :)


	5. Vanilla Twilight

_**Disclaimer: **_**No ownership. AT ALL.**

**Characters- **The Olympians. Just them in general. :}

**Another one from Puffin0997. Sry 4 the other requests but I listened to this song over and over. I just had to this. :} I'll get to the others soon enough.

* * *

**

**The Great Escape

* * *

**

This may be their last night. And they were ready.

Tonight, tonight they fight.

Camp Halfblood and New York. Olympus and the West. They were all ready. Ready for the war; ready for the last stand.

The demigods were preparing, the Olympians planning. The enemies strategizing.

The endless cycle of massacre will be utilized: lunge, dodge, stab, and then kill. That was all that mattered right now. Everything else was thrown away and gone. Forgotten. Questions that haven't been answered, words that were spoken, hours that were lost. None of that meant a thing anymore.

This battle wasn't going to be easy for anybody.

Screams would be dragged from unprepared lungs, fires will burn, and tragedies will soon strike.

Tears will fall, blood will be shed. Lives will be lost.

But they won't give up. Not by a long shot.

Thinking about the impending future, the gods on Olympus, up on the Empire State building, were remorseful. Mostly ashamed. Was their father right? If they had taken the time to listen to half their children, could they have prevented this? Could they have saved all those lives?

And what about the wars of before? What about World War One or World War Two? Or even the War of 1812 and the Korean War? _They_ were the cause, always them. Always because of one stupid, selfish mistake made by the beings that didn't even care about the race they had created.

There was not one god or goddess that wished to take it all back.

And yet, even when they all shared that secret shame, they stood separated.

Poseidon was one, with his undersea kingdom on the brink of destruction. He had no time to help his family. He had his own problems.

Hades was barely mentioned. Even if the world was crumbling above (which it very well may be) there was no chance the Lord of the Dead would leave his domain. None at all.

Zeus was arguing, always barking out orders for the others to carry. And with each brother having something against the other two, the Olympians would never be able to fully stabilize. Sides were picked and decisions were made. Little mini wars on the clouds would sometimes happen.

It was family dysfunction at its worst.

But demigods and satyrs and occasional mortals, some will still fight and defend them. They actually chose _their_ side. Faithful and loyal to the very end, every one of them.

_They_ were the ones that'll ultimately decide what the outcome would be, not the divine beings who began it all.

They'll put their short, non-immortal lives right on the line, all for the one night that'll change everything.

All for the gods that didn't even care.

And they were so, _so_ sorry for that.

But what could they do?

Nothing.

Nothing but move forward.

Yesterday was gone, the future was uncontrollable, but the present, well, that was all anybody really had. _Tonight_ was all they had. And every passing moment was a chance to turn it all around.

So tonight, tonight they were finally going to set things right.

* * *

_Throw it away, forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape._

_We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn, let it die_

_Cause we are finally free,_

_Tonight

* * *

_

_**Song I listened to: **__The Great Escape__** by:**__ Boys like Girls

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **_First off, a big fat thank you to Puffin. I rly like this song, even got it on iTunes. :]

Second, I'm gonna work on the others now. I'm sure somebody (I think macbeth98) requested owl city songs which I LOVE. And I'll do the others too, pinkie swear.

But don't be mad if it takes long. I'll probly work on this more next week 4 Christmas break.

Reviews make me happy :)


	6. Her Diamonds

**_Disclaimer: _Nope**

**Character(s)**- Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

(Percy POV/future-wise)

* * *

**Her Diamonds

* * *

**

I remember one night at Camp. Yes, just one night. Maybe two or three years ago. When I was thirteen. Maybe.

Okay. So I don't _remember _that one night, _completely_. But. I do remember why I remember it.

Because I spent that night with Annabeth.

We were on the beach. The moon was a shade of blue—not gray, not clear white. Blue. With only a faint glow of silver around the big ball of... rock? Was it? I remember asking Annabeth about that, and I remember her saying that she wouldn't have been surprised if I thought it was great big ball of cheese. I resented that, told her, and she just laughed at me.

I hadn't minded the insult initially—I was used to it from her. The only problem I had was that her laugh seemed... too off. Too off for a Wise Girl at least. Too off for Annabeth.

"Something up?"

I had expected a shrug. Or a nod or wave. Or even her just saying "Nope."

She never was that predictable.

"It's funny," Annabeth said, "I get so emotional at night. When no one can see me."

Curious at how and why that related to anything at all, I asked, slowly, "How is that funny?"

That time, she did shrug. "I dunno. Just is."

I looked her over then, just to try my hand at empathy and 'deciphering body languages'—from what Grover said, I sucked. That night either miraculously confirmed or seriously vetoed that fact.

Her curls were tucked neatly in that swishy ponytail of hers. There was the sea breeze, so a short twirl or two might have been hanging and swinging on her forehead. I couldn't see. I couldn't see her eyes either because I was a few inches behind her. Maybe, if I looked straight at her—eye to eye (we were the same height then)—I would have known what was happening to her. The things she had on her mind.

As it was, I dismissed the thought of it being anything serious. Mostly because I was enjoying the quiet out here with her. I just wanted a night of peace. I didn't want to worry about nothing.

But, as it also was, it turned out that I was a complete idiot. A fat-butted idiot.

And I remember—if _anything_ of that night, I remember what tipped me off to that.

_A diamond_, was what I thought, _is that a diamond?_

Because there it was, on Annabeth's finger. Something shiny, sort of transparent, and round-ish. And shimmery. So, naturally, I thought Annabeth was wearing a ring. That was before I realized she was subtly wiping one of her eyes on her shoulder. And before the wind picked up when her head was tilted in a certain angle. It blew a few droplets (there was that much; enough for the breeze to get a hold of) in my direction.

Diamonds. Diamonds shining with the eerie bluish-silver of the moon. Diamonds dropping to the ground and melting in with the sand.

Annabeth was... crying?

"Annabeth..." _What do I say, what do I say_—

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying?"

And I thought: Oh gods. I am a _jerk_. A stupid one.

She started a little bit. I guessed she was just surprised.

Anyway, I didn't feel any better when she laughed and said, "Maybe, Percy. Or maybe not."

"… that doesn't make any sense though."

"Not everything has to make sense," and her voice sounded so tired, so... non-Annabeth, "I don't… I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Percy."

I didn't think she noticed my hesitation. I hoped she didn't.

"This coming from a daughter of Athena?" I couldn't help it—the making-light-fun-of-heritage was much more comfortable for me, it was like our regular conversations.

I smiled a little at my pathetic try. I liked to believe that she did too.

"I know right? Life is… confusing. Sometimes, you just can't get what you want."

_Or who you want._

I thought it—not her. I didn't know how, I didn't know why, but I did. Somehow, I knew what she was thinking about.

Or who.

In the safe dark, I grimaced. Some variation of hurt flew its way into my system, and all of a sudden, I didn't want to see her expression anymore. I hoped she wouldn't want to see mine.

I didn't touch the subject anymore that night. Would have just ended with the both of us fighting, I knew. I don't even remember talking after that. I just remember watching Annabeth as she closed her eyes and made as if she was yawning, like that would explain the little shining drops on her cheeks. I remember watching her diamonds fall too steady for my liking.

I just remember her laying down and stretching, face hardly visible, breathing somewhat strangled, and I remember myself, wondering why in Hades I was letting her go through all this.

So I sat there. Looking at the ocean but really watching the girl with the hardened stance in her shoulders and the thoughts in her head reaching the stars. Apparently, ashamedly, it was all I was capable of doing.

I couldn't help her because it wasn't my place to help.

So I just watched.

She must have realized what I was doing, because she opened her eyes. She smiled at me and I tried my hardest to not flinch at the tears—fresh and new—clouding up the storm gray and stark red of her eyes. Her hair was a mess. The back of her Camp shirt was just ruined with all the sand and sweat. And I even remember how her whole body was covered with the sticky scent of the salty sea, and how fine tremors were slowly taking hold of the hands resting on her stomach.

Still, she smiled at me.

"I'll be all right, Seaweed Brain," she said, "I'll be just fine."

It was a lie. I knew it. She knew it.

But I smiled back anyways.

And I can't remember the last time I've ever been so proud of her.

* * *

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now

* * *

_

**_Song I listened to:_** Her Diamonds **_by:_** Rob Thomas

**_

* * *

_Author'sNote: finally updated, but can't say I'm lovin it though. Dedicated to Puffin0097 if you're even still there xD. I always love the songs you choose.**

**I _will _continue this. Because I am having writers block for all my other stories :{ I hope you guys will tell me what you think. Flames/CC/whatever. I don't mind, and you may be able to teach me something. **

**Hasta ;} **


	7. I'd Lie

_**Disclaimer: **_**Nope**

**Character(s)**- Annabeth Chase

* * *

** I'd Lie**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth was going to her first sleepover.

First. Sleepover.

Ever.

No big deal, she thought as she stared at her reflection in the misty bathroom mirror. Just a party. I've been to a party before.

Yes. But that was in celebration for the moon goddesses' and your liberation from holding the weight of the sky.

"Perfect." Annabeth mumbled. She brushed half-heartedly a few times before giving up and just swishing her hair into a ponytail. "At least I'll have a conversation starter. 'I've never been to a real party before. Can you give me the instructional beginner's pamphlet?'"

Really, it _wasn't _such a big deal. It's just that—she never actually thought she'd be going to one of these.

Ever.

But. It wasn't like she didn't know the real reason why she was invited. One of Catherine Strikler's friends was sick with the flu this weekend. She was a last resort—being the only other girl in their age group. She didn't feel too bad about it. If she was the charismatic, fun-loving girl Cathy was, and in desperate need for a girls' night out, she'd have probably done the same.

Of course, half of why she hadn't been offended was because she thought she wasn't going to go anyway. Her mind was already planning on diseases to fake for the night—like a cold or a stomach ache. She even considered finding leftovers in the fridge, crushing them, and dropping them into the toilet to fake regurgitation.

But. Then she made the rookie mistake of telling her family.

Annabeth scoffed at her stupidity, dressing up in a blue T-shirt and gray shorts that could easily double as sleepwear for the occasion.

Her parents were only too happy to let her go. They said that she 'needed' this. However they twisted that to meet their own needs, Annabeth hadn't a choice on it. So she went along. Thinking that it would probably be _okay_. Not horrendous. Just okay.

Annabeth was never used to being this wrong.

"Annabeth!" her step-mom, "Cathy's mom is here for you!"

Oh. Oh _no_.

But—but my hair's not dry yet. Not… not that it _mattered, _but first impressions, to her, did.

So Annabeth tugged on her ponytail (as if that would make it dry any quicker), sent down a quick "I'm coming" to 'Mrs. Chase', and sprinted to her bedroom to pick up the bag carefully and meticulously packed with her needs.

There was another mirror in her room, and she couldn't help but look into it as she zipped up the bag with finality.

She frowned.

It all seemed so weird. She was packing, and yet, not running away.

"Whatever." She tells herself. "The sooner I go, the sooner I'll get it over with."

* * *

Okay, so maybe she _did_ have some fun.

When she was dropped off at the house that made her insides curl (it was big enough to her to look like the mansion Percy showed her, you see, Rachel's mansion), all Annabeth felt was a starting feel of abrading catatonia. She resigned herself to this humiliation, sure, but she sure as hell planned on not enjoying it.

As a matter of fact, though, she _did_.

She was introduced to the girls in her class for the first time. There were six others, and Annabeth easily classified them as pups of the same litter. Or more like kittens. They looked as harmful as them, really. Even Annabeth's paranoia couldn't find a single scent of _non_-mortal within the house's radius. Sure, that one girl could maybe pass off as a daughter of Aphrodite, and yeah, _maybe _that one had the same eyes as the Apollonians. And that goth over there did suspiciously remind her of Nico…

But those were all forgotten. Because when she got there, after all the introductions and casual formalities and tourings, Annabeth suddenly found herself in the middle of an assassination game with Nerf guns. She won, of course, after she beat out the last player by springing on her from underneath the grand piano. The other girl's praised her, asked her how she had such aim (because all her foam bullets hit their marks head on) and actually offered to be students of hers (oh, if they only _knew _what she's taught the half-bloods at Camp. She doubted they'd think she was so cool then).

So when they were finished with a mini-food fight with Tostillos chips—after their painting contest (she didn't enjoy that for the same reason she didn't like the mansion on sight, though Annabeth did enjoy flicking drops anywhere and everywhere she was allowed to), a _Bourne_ movie series marathon, (Matt Damon… her own Achilles heel), and silent reading time (she was impressed with the girls. They were reading novels that _barely _resembled _"Gossip Girl"_, and for that she was impressed)—Annabeth came to a sudden conclusion.

These girls weren't so bad after all, and maybe, she thought wistfully, they could have even been friends in another life.

"So?" Cathy Strikler's melodic voice asked, jogging the day-dreaming Annabeth back to the present. "Who is he?"

Oh. That's right. They were gossiping in Cathy's very pink-and-orange bedroom. And she just had to think: this is what I should be doing every night, but no, I'm too busy with the Titan War.

But yes. Annabeth was partaking in this very ancient, very feminine, very young ritual of _talking about boys_.

And, she was a little abashed to say, she was quite... content.

"Annabeeeeeth." Cathy persisted, and Annabeth gave her a small smile. If ever needed, may the gods forbid, Annabeth thought Cathy's determination would come in handy in a fight. "Who is he?"

The topic at hand. Right.

What does she do now? Make something up? No. She had a good time with these girls. And Annabeth was feeling just a wee bit generous.

She coughed to clear her throat and made a grab for some chips on the big bowl on the table and sipped on the strawberry-banana smoothie the girls ordered for her from Starbucks before putting them out of their misery.

"Oh. Just some guy named Percy."

Layla Dominia crinkled her nose. She was settled on the foot of a pink futuristic chair, back to back with Cathy. "Percy? That doesn't sound very hot. More like cute."

And, what surprised Annabeth then—_way_ more than any monster jumping in through that itty bitty window on top of that orange dresser—was the fact that she had a desperate urge to just prattle out, "Oh, he _is_."

She almost gasped. If there were no witnesses, she would have seriously considered taking out her knife and stabbing out her vocal cords. She didn't care if it wasn't possible. She'd do it.

"Annie?"

It took a little to respond to that. She was far too un-used to teen lingo and their inappropriately cutesy nicknames.

"Hm?"

Layla moved without her noticing, and tapped her playfully on the arm. It was the first time anybody made contact with her tonight. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded. "Yes I am."

Ellie Hampton laughed. Carefree. Just enjoying the night and her life. Annabeth wished she could laugh like that. "You don't seem like it, Annabeth," she said, tossing up Cathy's stuffed animal, Mr. Piggy, from her belly-down position on the bed, "is that guy really that cute?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it, saw and felt how the whole room and the girls in it silenced themselves for the anticipated moment.

Then she brought her hand to her mouth and imitated a zipper being pulled closed over it.

Maybe—_maybe_ it was the most immature thing she has probably ever done in her life. But, although they threw stuffed animals and feathered pillows at her, it still felt strangely elating when the other girls moaned and complained and called her a 'meaner'.

She felt like a girl. A normal, teenaged, gossip-addicted, smart-and-yet-naive, _normal_ girl.

It felt nice.

"Alright! Alright!" Cathy yelled over the buzz of complaints and teasing. She stood up, and her auburn hair was messed up on one side from the pillow she was leaning on. She was in a pair of 'monkey' pajamas, but she didn't seem to feel any embarrassment at all. And that, Annabeth thought, was a whole other level of confidence she has yet to attain. "Since new-bird Anniebell," she smiled to show that she was kidding, Annabeth smirked wryly back, "won't tell us about her boyfriend, we have no choice but to put her through it girls."

She immediately responded—like right when the accursed word left Cathy's too-glossy lips—much to the other girls' amusements. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend that's a _guy_—" then she paused. "Wait. Put me through what?"

Cathy tossed around a conspiratorial look all around the room, and everyone but the confused and dreading Annabeth seemed to return it.

Then, all the others jumped up. Different timings, different ways, and yet Annabeth still had the impression of a litter of kittens. All different, but all so alike together.

Ellie was the only one excited enough to shout it out. Actually, Annabeth never knew a grin could get that wide.

"Truth or Dare time!"

* * *

"Alright Annabeth." Cathy warily said. She was sitting crisscrossed applesauce on the clean carpet. Just like Ellie and Layla were, and just like Annabeth was. They were the only ones left—turns out three of the other girls had to leave. One because they had a doctor's appointment in the morning and the other two (siblings) because they had a family gathering to attend to. Or something like that.

The four made a circle, all in all.

But Cathy looked positively exhausted; the other two looked almost ready to hyperventilate either from hysterical laughter or bottling frustration.

Annabeth was proud of herself, and mentally, she gave herself a pat on the back.

"Alright." Cathy repeated. "We'll do this. _One_ more time--"

"Dare."

Ellie exploded, sounding angry but smiling anyways. "I propose a new strategy! From now on, Annie is not allowed to pick Dare!"

Annabeth sputtered, trying to conceal that she was, indeed, enjoying herself.

"That's not fair!"

"No one said life was!" Again, joking, but so apt it made the honey-haired girl feel all ironic inside. Layla huffed. "Sorry. Just. _Come on_. You squeezed the life out of Mr. Piggy for one whole minute, you sprayed cheese on Olly's"—that was Cathy's older brother—"Lindsay Lohan poster, and you already licked Cathy's mirror. Three times! Time for Truth."

Then they closed in. Ellie with her straight black hair and clear blue eyes, Cathy with her messy auburn and deep brown, and Layla, with her brown curls and searching hazel eyes. All hunching forward to squeeze some info out of the curly-blonde, gray eyed girl that was their prey.

Annabeth had no other excuses up her sleeves.

"What's his name?"

"Percy—you already asked me this though—"

"Where'd you meet him?"

Easy. "Summer Camp."

"Favorite songs?"

Easy, again. "Ramble on by Led Zeppelin or Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolph."

Layla's shaped eyebrows rose. "Impressive."

Cathy's turn. "Any siblings?"

"Um." What had Percy been so excited about two months ago? Oh yes, that's right. "I think he has a sister on the way. They got the gender checked two months ago. The doctor said that she'd be as beautiful and as healthy as the mother."

And Annabeth laughed. Because she remembered how Percy laughed when he explained how Paul reacted to _that_.

"How cool." Ellie offered, then it was her turn for a question. "How does he look?"

What? Annabeth panicked. She didn't know how to answer that... "Well," she said, dragging out the word. "I guess. He looks. Decent."

Ellie threw her hands up. Cathy did a face-palm. "That's not what I meant! I meant, like, what kind of hair? Or eyes. Or just general body... stuff."

"Oh. Well uh. He has messy black hair, sort of like... unkempt, sort of. Just plain messy, even when he tries to brush it out." Yes. That was so specific Annabeth. "He has green eyes. Deep sea. That's... the only way to describe them. Sea-green." And she smiled because it was all so wry. "It's exactly like his dad's. And they change, sometimes. From dark when he gets confused or angry, to a lighter and... more gentler green when he laughs. And he's not heavy built--he's sort of... lanky. But strong. With muscles here and there--enough to be fit, but he's not like, a buff head or anything. At least I don't think he is. He's stronger than me, but he lets me win in arm wrestling because..." Annabeth made a pfft sound. "Well. I don't really know why he does a lot of stuff. I'm not really the best person to ask about him. You could ask his Mom, he loves her. Or Grover. They've known him _much _longer than I have."

It was silent.

"So uh," big finish, Annabeth, "that's it."

Cathy whistled. Layla and Ellie looked ready to collapse.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Layla assured. "Just that... wow. You're in that deep?"

Excuse me? "I'm in what?"

They all looked at each other.

"Never mind, Annabeth. We have just one more question." Cathy held up one finger. Annabeth felt like it added unnecessary tension to their whole ordeal.

"Do you," dramatic pause. Still unnecessary. "Do you love him, Annabeth?"

Annabeth didn't freeze. In fact, she felt almost glad that the girls so obviously--yet so bizarrely--obsessed with her love-life got it out of their systems. All that was left of it was one sentence hanging tauntingly in the air.

_Do you love him, Annabeth?_

What? No. It was just Percy. It's not like it meant--

Its okay if you do you know, a little voice seemed to say. If you do, there's no point in lying to them. They're only mortals. What are they going to do about it?

So?

Do. You. Love him?

"No." Annabeth smiled. "No. I don't."

She didn't look to see their expressions. If they believed her, great, if not, equally great. What the issue at hand is, now, was what they were going to have for dinner. Because Annabeth was starving.

"Hey. Can we have pizza?"

* * *

_And I can tell you: his favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd Lie

* * *

_

_**Song:**_ I'd Lie _**by:**_ Taylor Swift

* * *

**A/N:** Started and completed in about three hours. Didn't plan on making it this long. This is a song-drabble after all.

o_o. Good or not or decent? I don't know. **Reviews **make me happy tho :) even if it's criticism. And song requests are very very appreciated.


	8. According To You

_**Disclaimer: **_**Nope**

**Character(s)**- Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson

**Author'sNote: **AU people. _**AU**_

_**

* * *

**_

_According to you: I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place_

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes, 'cause I always give it away_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible—he can't get me out of his head_

_According to him: I'm funny, irresistible—everything he ever wanted_

_

* * *

_

**According to You

* * *

**

"_Oh_. And I suppose you're just _perfect?_" Annabeth Chase-Castellan's voice carried itself cuttingly through the brisk night air. She took the stair steps to her apartment two at a time. "Why don't you jump off a bridge, Luke?"

"Why don't I? There's obviously _nothing_ to look forward to in two weeks." Luke Castellan took the steps three at a time. Annabeth had to scurry and sometimes sprint to get just a little out of his possible range of grabbing her.

When she stumbled to her front door, her keys already jammed in and turning, Annabeth threw the most scathing glare over her shoulder.

"There's nothing I'm looking forward to either," she grumbled.

Her door opened. Annabeth almost tripped on the ledge up to her carpet. And she forgot to take her shoes off when she stomped in.

"That's great then!" He caught the door from being slammed shut. "And it's _Mr. _Perfect to you!"

Luke plodded in after her, his seven o' clock or whatever time (who _cares _about that?) shadow looking more and more un-attractive (because she once thought the rugged look was _hot_). They were now about as dark as the circles under those pallid blue eyes.

Annabeth once thought those eyes sparkled like a river with slanting moonshine.

Now she just wished they'd stop looking at her.

Surprisingly, it was him who broke the stare.

"What's your deal, Annabeth?"

She didn't answer.

"I mean… just—why now? You've never been this emotional…" Luke seemed to freeze in place. "It's not, I mean, it's not your 'time' is it?"

Annabeth went red in the face.

"No."

"Then why?"

Annabeth tried to put it into words. She really did.

"I'm just tired Luke. You're not—"

"I'm not good enough for you all of a sudden?" Interruption. She hated interruption.

"No, no," Annabeth pinched her nose from stress, "just that. You're not the same."

"So you're breaking up with me? Because I'm not the same boy from high school?" He laughed. "That's life's point, Annabeth, I_ have _to change."

"Luke, you're being seriously stupid."

But he wasn't listening. He was parading around her small living room like it was his. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Actually, you know what? I think I know just who your bounce-back kid could be."

He swaggered to the coffee table. And to Annabeth's growing dismay, he picked something up.

A picture frame. One that hadn't been right-side-up in a long time.

"Percy Jackson? I haven't seen him in ages, Luke. You know that." She tried to conceal the misery in her tone.

Meanwhile, Luke was being a dick. "Oh, but I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear from you again. He was the one you left for me, right? What was he? Your first sweetheart? First crush? Or, maybe, he was just the first to—"

Annabeth put both her hands to her head. She felt like exploding. But her words were whispered words. "Shut up Luke. Just shut up."

He gave a laugh, actually doubling-over, one hand draped over his stomach.

Oh my God, he's insane.

Still holding the picture tightly, he asked in the most obnoxious tone. "Am I right then? Was he your first?"

She gulped, but because of painful memories, not because of him.

"God," she whispered, "Why did I even think about marrying you?"

The picture that had so greatly taken a toll on her was set down as Luke's eyes flashed with his temper. And suddenly, he was very solemn and serious.

"I'm not the idiot who said yes, Annabeth."

"Luke—" she stopped.

Wait…

Idiot?

_Idiot? _

She found it amazingly easy and satisfactory to say: "Get out."

Her fists were shaking. Her arms were rattling at her sides.

Luke was staring at her, looking at her from head to toe. He had the expression of a bomb technician realizing he just made a mistake.

"_Get out!"_

She advanced in on him, so he had no choice but to back up to the doorway.

He didn't move, but Annabeth slammed the door anyway, not caring about the fingers peeking out. They were begging to get crushed.

It disgusted her to think that she once melted at his touch.

So she laughed—just a dark chuckle—when he yelped at the pain.

And then the door completely closed, and Annabeth—poor, broken, confused little Annabeth— only had the slits of light coming from the curtained porch to see.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground and her head was in her hands, and her fingers were angrily pulling at any blonde strands they could reach, twisting and twisting.

She had gotten _"prettied-up"_ for him. This was their date night. She went through all that trouble (made her friends Silena and Thalia go through all the trouble, actually) to look _pretty _for _him. _She _never _got pretty for anybody. Just for Luke. Because this was their celebratory dinner. Because the last time they went out, he proposed.

So tonight, they were supposed to be _happy_. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. Glowing.

But. Then he just _had_ to be an ass about her showing up late.

It's not like it was her fault there was traffic. And that was what she told him. She was bordering dangerously irritated already (because there they were, at a bus stop—him in his work clothes and she in her deep blue dress. She wasn't the only one who screwed up. The fool forgot the reservations) because he kept blaming her for _everything _lately. For the past God-knows-how-long, it was "dinner's too cold" this and "can't you shut up for a second? I need to think" that.

But when he mumbled something like—and these were his exact words—how her "pointless get-up" got them late and ruined _his_ special evening, she lost it. She ended up jogging away in high heels to catch a taxi, secretly half-hoping that he would run after her.

He didn't.

And he still had the nerve to meet her at her doorstep.

A strangled sound found its way out of her. Then more came out, and more and more. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth sob, she realized her hands were wet. She was crying.

She never cried for anybody. Only twice has she ever cried—both because of a boy.

Now.

And the other time…

Her eyes flitted to the picture. It'd been years since she let it stay up, since she'd seen it. And for good reason.

She was so quick to blow at Luke calling her an idiot. Because nobody else has ever called her that to her face. No one. She was always obviously top. She never slacked off, never screwed up. She always made the best decisions.

Getting up was no easy feat, but she did so anyway. When she was up, she almost staggered to the center table. She cracked her knuckles before picking the silvery-lined frame up.

But apparently, Annabeth thought, I screwed up the most important decision of my life.

She wiped her eyes and thanked Thalia for being so smart for recommending a water-proof brand of mascara.

A knock on the door.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, baby, I'm still here."

She didn't respond. She was too busy looking and studying the picture.

Her and him. Annabeth and Percy. She was taking the picture he was trying to look away from. It was a sunny day, because his hair was tinted and they were laughing and she looked so happy. They both looked so happy.

Memories of sun-filled beaches and hilarious trips to museums… memories of tanned limbs and black hair and green eyes.

She never had to get pretty for Percy Jackson. Percy loved her without the goop on her face—and was never hesitant in telling her so.

She never had a fight with Percy. The biggest squabble they ever had was probably over him wanting to watch an MMA fight while Nat. Geo was showing a documentary on snow owls that she just had to watch.

Even then, Percy let her have her way. But he was never one to be pushed over either.

Percy never called her names. Unless it was playful and joking and carefree. And unless it was _beautiful_, or _bright_, or _amazing_.

She never cried because of Percy.

She cried because of what she did to Percy.

How could she have been so stupid?

"Annabeth. Listen. We can talk this out. You and me, always and forever. Remember?"

She snorted. How many times had he used that line?

"Remember, girl?"

She sighed through her nose, and said "I'm not a dog, you creep."

Another knock. Then multiple knocks. Soon, Luke was barraging the door.

"Annabe-e-e-eth" He drew the word out, but the only feeling Annabeth could dig up was pity.

She stayed silent. The knocks gradually disappeared.

"… Annabeth?"

She knew what she had to do.

Or, at the very least, what she wanted to do.

Annabeth's hand found its own way to the purse she always kept around. It also found her phone. And dialed a specific, always-remembered number, all on its own

And before she could even begin to think about the consequences, before her head could come up with all the ways this could possibly go wrong, her voice spoke out through the lump in her throat.

"Percy? Hi. It's been a long time hasn't it?" She gave a nervous laugh. He, confused but polite, asked who it is.

In a trance, she made haste to take off the diamond that weighed so heavily on her finger.

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you_

_

* * *

_

_**Song:**_ According to You _**by:**_ Orianthi

* * *

**A/N:** For Mimzie199 ;)

And awww snap. They took out my asterisk borders o_o T.T


End file.
